The present invention relates to a device for applying a splice protector to spliced-together optical conductors, with the splice protector being composed of two plates between which the optical fiber splice is located.
A splice protector composed of two plates is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,313,014 and German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application) No. 3,345,222. The splice protector described therein is formed of either two individual plates or two plates connected to one another along one of their longitudinal sides such that they can be folded toward one another.